Their Way
by grapewhite
Summary: Muses children have an adventure. Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- I only own my OCs.

content-mild slash here and there.

Muses of-many WWErs, plus my OC babies.

Takes place years after my NYAWPF story.

His face was being touched.

He could feel them, fingers tugging his beard.

His eyes opened, vision still blurry, groggy from last night's 'celebration', such was the life of a past midnight radio dj.

His own hands reached and held, mouth sleepily curling into a smile.

Flash of coppery hair that made his grin grow.

'Back for me,hmm, you daft?'

'Papa, your hands are COLD!'

The tiny voice scolding him woke him faster than electric shock.

'Oh!Oh its YOU,dear Wadjee. hello,little mouse.'

'Papa, Daddy says you better get your lazy butt out of bed.'

'You advise him he keeps demanding, I'll shave him bald in his sleep.'

'Yeah, you WISH you could.' Larger Ging appearing from the hallway, wearing that asinine 'Zombie Hunter' apron.

An APRON! Wade groaned, put the pillow over his head and rolled away from the sight.

'Oh no, you don't! You can help make brunch right along with us, Twinkle Toes!'

'Get off of me, Imbecile Housewife!'

'Nope and me and Wadjee will KEEP smacking you with pillows until you get out of bed.'

'Please, Father, we've cooked eggs and they're cooling.'

his Queen, Rose, only preteen still and for him the most lovely woman of all.

His perfect, beautiful daughter, dark hair down her back and big serious eyes, his eyes.

'You're correct,my Queen. It's your day to visit your mother.'

'It IS,Father.'

'Very good. You ready yourself,the men of the house shall finish the work.'

'Right.' Rose Layla kept her fake smile.

She loved Father but preferred Mother. Mother,who let her wear shorts and shirts, run and play and act silly,be a boy for once.

She was tired of being a 'lady', wearing dresses and being proper as Father approved of it.

wanted to be her own girl for once.

but never objected since she never wanted to let her Father down.

'We're going to see Sissy's mommy!' Wade jr bounced along the parking lot.

'Yeah, and you behave and stay with me.' Heath held onto Wadjee's hands, like gripping a kite string in a hard breeze.

'Could I see MY mommy too?'

'Well,er...she's not here...'

'Where IS she?'

'I'm wanting to find out the answer as well.' Wade arched his eyebrows,grinned at his mate, kept a eye on Rose.

'Not now!' the whispery hiss.

'But when?'

'Some other...baby,don't eat that...it's yucky.' Heath distracted Wadjee from the smushed candy on the pavement, glad to not have to answer questions that made him uncomfortable.

For now anyway.

'You and small scoundrel have fun,you know where I'll be.'

'where the most mirrors are.'

'Foolish.'

'Yeah,right. Love you.'

'I love you as well.'

'And Sissy!' Wadjee chirped,breaking into the hug which produced laughter.

'Yes,and you as well,little mouse. I love my Queen and you AND your foolish Daddy.'

'and I love all of y'all, even YOU,Big Ears.'

'You picked a winner indeed.'

'yeah,ME.'

More chuckles and kissing and hugs all around.

rose was ready to spend time with the Divas, for freedom and fun,to break out of the prim and proper shackles she wore at twelve.

wade jr ,a different goal, to find his own Mommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade jr. was expert at getting into trouble and this evening proved him to be grand prize winner.

'Papa's coat!' he yelped, ran towards the length of black cloth, faster than Heath could stop him.

'Wadjee, that's not-'

That sinking feeling as Wade jr tugged away.

A motion and movement then a man emerged from the material.

A very large, very intimidating man.

Wadjee wasn't afraid. he glared up at the tree of a man, who smiled down at him,amused wrinkles on his face, around his eyes.

'Hey,scout. you're ready to fight I see.'

'Give back my Papa's coat, mean man!'

Amused laughter from high up.

'Plan to knock me out and take it, little fighter/'

'I will!' Wade jr moved in to kick, near knee level,his aim and was snatched up by his frantic father in the nick of time.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry about that! I hate he bothered you...'

'Scout's alright.' Taker smiled. 'Got plenty like him at home.'

Heath relaxed. 'Oh...good.'

'Mean man, give back Papa's coat!'

'wadjee, hush! That's HIS coat,okay?'

'Nuh uh.' Wade jr pouted.

'Papa's has a rose remember?'

Wade jr made note of the spiked leather spooky bondage demon coat and nodded.

'It ain't Papa's.'

'Nope,it isn't.'

'Could it be one day?'

Heath hugged his son harder,grinned.

'I'll book you for a future Mania.'

wadjee had many tricks and his next was a doozy.

'Daddy!I'm HUNGRY.'

'You usually 's see what great feast catering has.'

'cookies?' wade jr asked hopefully,freckled face shining.

'Most times they do,yeah.'

An assortment of foods to choose from,filling a cautiously balanced two plates.

'I want that cookie,Daddy!'

of course it was the farthest away.

He leaned and stretched,just barely reaching...

'Got it!'

Heath turned back,expected happy giggly cheers.

Met with silence and an empty chair.

His son had ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

The first item of business was to locate a Mommy.

If he couldn't find his here, he'd borrow somebody's.

Mommies were women so he would check every place that women gathered.

the first and most logical was wherever Uncle DahRoo and Uncle Jumper were.

Wade jr searched each locker room until he happened upon theirs.

He didn't barge in. They were hugging with no clothes on.

Papa and Daddy did this many times at home. They called it 'Playing' and advised him to not interfere during.

wadjee giggled and left them.

Next place females would be was near Papa.

This peeking also produced chuckles.

Papa was talking to himself in the mirror again.

And he wore Uncle Dahroo's shiny pants too.

wadjee held his hands on his mouth to cover the giggles.

'you are impossibly gorgeous! I canNOT believe sometimes how incredibly handsome you are!'

Wadjee eyed the lonesome roast beef sandwich. Papa wasn't eating it and it was just SITTING there,growing cold.

Wade turned back from his self admiration, gazed at the empty plate, stupified.

Someone had stolen his meal.

wadjee traveled on, through the backstage area, spied a Mommy, a very pretty one with nice long hair and a sweet smile.

Maybe she was his Mommy!

If not, he'd convince her to be.

'YAUGH! Get out of here!'

He ducked and dodged the Divas throwing shoes at him, hightailed it from their locker room with a pink lace bra stuck on his boot, red faced and afraid.

his son had gone mommy hunting, he knew it.

if he didn't find Wadjee or if his precious little boy got hurt, he'd die.

And when his husband found out, he'd get his butt whooped, deservingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Heath had finally located (and caught up to) his Mini-me.

In the arms of one Michelle McCool..

As if his evening wasn't weird enough already.

since she was used to children and didn't seem annoyed by Wadjee's presence,he stayed hidden on the other side of the wall.

And listened in on quite a conversation.

'You're a mommy!'

'Yes,I am.'

'Are there any babies in there?' Wadjee pointed to her stomach.

Heath facepalmed behind the wall.

'Not right now. We're taking a break.'

'Who is?'

'Myself and my husband.'

'Oh.' Wade jr's scowl was very smiliar to his namesake's. 'Then there's a Daddy already.'

'There is.'

'And you can't live with me and my Daddy and Papa and Sissy.'

heath groaned,staying hidden. Everyone knew of Michy's bible reading beliefs and he doubted someone so religious would approve of two men as a couple, married and with kids too.

'No,I can't. Sorry.'

'I'll haveta find my mommy somewhere then.'

Michelle's forehead and mouth creased. 'She doesn't live with you?'

'Nuh uh.'

'And you've never seen her?'

'Nuh.'

Another groan. This kept getting worse.

'Maybe, hopefully, one day you will.'

'We can't have dogs either, they're mean to Papa.'

'That's too bad.'

'I know something good.' Wadjee smiled.

'I'd be glad to hear it.'

'Mommies and Daddies use the potty different cause mommies don't have...'

'THERE you are,wadjee!' Heath acted surprised, jumping out from behind the barrier, VERY relieved to hold his son once more.

And extremely embarrassed.

'Two of a Kind, I see.'

'Yeah,uhm...yeah.'

why was he so redfaced, besides her smile was dazzling?

'i look like Daddy and have Papa's name!' Wadjee giggled, never one to be left out of conversation.

'You and your two cents.' Heath hugged his boy. 'Small scoundrel indeed.'

'Hey,he's okay. i enjoyed having someone to talk to that's such a gentleman.'

'I wouldn't call him that, but yeah,he's great.'

Another brilliant lovely smile and his legs were shaking.

As he strolled away,glazed eyes and weak knees,he held his son tighter.

'You'll get me killed yet.' Heath whispered.

Wadjee chuckled and grinned,little firework spark that kept his life from being dull.


	5. Chapter 5

'PAPA!'

'There's my little mouse!' Wade embraced his miniaturised OMRB child, wiping off the tears. 'Who made you cry?'

'It wasn't WHO,it was WHAT.' heath replied,lowered his voice. 'The Thing was outside and scared him.'

'I should have known.' Wade commented, thinking about how deathly afraid of vacuum cleaners Wadjee was. 'And where have you two been, Dynamic and Dumb-amic?'

'the more years pass,the less funny you get.'

'You can't resist,humor or not.'

'yeah,someone's gotta put up with you.'

'And you, moreso.'

'We met a Mommy!' wade jr untied his sneakers, retied them in messy knots and laughed.

'So that explains your pink ears and compass pointing.'

Heath blushed harder, instinctivly dropping his hands down to cover the front of his jeans.

'Too late to hide now, I saw it poking through.'

'hey!' one parent motioned to their hopping on the furniture son. 'little ears.'

'He's too preoccupied to care about our talk. '

'You're still being innapropriate!'

'Then I'll save it for a later time, see what I can do to make you forget this woman you're drooling over.'

Pink skin turned deep crimson.

'yeah...well,yeah...uhm...where's Rosey?'

'Rose.'

'that's what I SAID.'

'Maybe in YOUR part of the backwoods you crawled from,someone can translate your absurd language.'

'you and your Sandow vocab! seriously,where IS Rose?'

'We fought.'

'I doubt it was a knock down drag out.'

'First,I have NO idea what you said,second it wasn't physical.'

'Of course it wasn't. You'd NEVER...'

'no, I wouldn't. But she almost hit me.'

'Wow,that's worse than I thought.'

'I'm too demanding,aren't I?' Controlling?'

'You're a great dad.'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'You can get bossy-britches,but you're not TERRIBLE.'

'My own dear Queen thinks I'm a tyrant. That hurts me more than any injury.'

'Yeah,it sucks.'

'I'll never admit to asking you for advice but...'

'Help from the imbecile?'

'advise away,you glorious Ginger idiot.'

'Stop spoiling her as much and best of all,let HER make her own decisions. She NEEDS that in her life.'

'I just don't want her to run wild and get herself in troubles as many young women do.'

'She won't, not with you to support her and keep her safe.'

'hmmm,you're right.'

'But don't overdo it and get pushy.'

'I won't, I swear. You're rather good at this.'

'i also have incredibly gorgeous hair.'

'Not where I come from,you don't.'


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Layla sat and resembled a ghost girl from a JHorror film, long long hair completely covering her face, head down.

she did not look up as the door opened.

'Mother let me buy two pairs of jeans but I'll return them.'

'No need for that. if you want them, keep them.'

Rose leaned into the song lyric tat, her favorite place that comforted her since she was a baby.

'But not wear them.'

'No, you'll wear them. I've...been to controlling of you and I apologize for it. Dress however you prefer, but don't go crazy with it.'

'No dying my hair green?'

'I should HOPE not! But what I meant was more of not belching and scratching yourself.'

rose grinned, a tiny perfect smirk clone of her father's smile.

'Wasn't planning to.'

'Though if that keeps away the males, I'd support it.'

'Father, honestly!'

'you'll have them chasing you by the hundreds, wait and see.'

'But you'd chase them off.'

'I'd point your dad at them. Between the horrid singing and the occassional bouts of gas, no boy would bother.'

'FATHER!' rose shrieked and was giggling hysterically, laughing in the way that charmed him these last twelve years.

his own queen, love of his life,perfect woman,lovely wise creature,his daughter.

'You've yet to show off this denim of yours.'

'Oh! Yes.' rose rummaged through the shopping bags( and Wade bit his tongue at the sight of makeup) before pulling out two pairs of jeans, both with clear stones shaped into hearts and flowers, bright colors, one blue the other vivid yellow green.

Tween girl denim.

'Those are...fascinating.'

'Well,don't get over excited.' Rose teased. 'You're a father, you aren't supposed to find them smashing.'

'They have their moments.'

'They DO. I can't wait to wear them.'

'all your giggly silly friends will envy you.'

'they should already. I have the best father of anyone!'

Wade savored the hug, his greatest reward.

'And the most ridiculous dad, face, hair and the rest.'

'Daddy's great too.'

'er, he has less good things about him than your blingy jeans.'

'But he makes you happy.'

'every second.'

'That's nice.'

'It is. now as subject change, just because I'm loosening the reins doesn't mean you need to run wild.'

'i won't!'

'because I've had my share of fun but also have fell into trouble by it.'

'I'll won't act up, I promise.'

'i believe you.'

'So could I have my allowance raised,fifty bucks perhaps?'

'Even I have my limits,dear girl.' wade joked and caught his best woman up in a loving swoop, matching smiles, his young lady maybe a little rebelious but still quite trustworthy.

he left to check on his small son next.

Then his husband.

Definition of great ending.


	7. Chapter 7

'Little Ginger, you should be sleeping.'

'I'm asleep!' Wade jr answered loudly. He fell back on the pillow and closed his eyes. 'Snore! snore!'

The senior Wade chuckled. 'That's not quite the way your daddy does it, though he makes a great fraud.'

'What's a frod?'

'A toad that isn't real.'

'Ohhhh.'

The mattress dipped down from the weight of tall body. 'another thing best to do is stop running off from Daddy.'

'I was looking for a Mommy!'

'Grand news reporting.'

'Is it cracking?'

'It's close enough.'

'Yayyyyy!' Wadjee snatched a hug even if he DID have to slightly climb up to get it. 'I love my Papa.'

'I'm flattered by your worship, mouse.'

'And I love my Sissy and Daddy and all of y'all's friends.'

'Y'alls.' Wade grumbled quietly, out of earshot, then beamed. 'Is that everyone?'

'I also love cookies.'

'Good for the cookies.'

'Good for ME when I eat 'em.'

'That is true. How about we help each other?'

Wadjee squinted, his mouth crumpling up. 'You want a cookie?'

'Not...no,something else.'

'You want me to teach you to potty!'

'Actually,I'm figuring that out solo.' wade stammered,feeling his ears warm. 'If you never ever run away again,I'll help you find your Mommy.'

'That would be better than a million cookies!'

'It would,yes,for both of us.'

'Where IS my mommy?'

'That's what I'm going to find out.'

It was amazing yet superb what excessive tickle torure could get you.

along with hundreds of kisses, not exclusive to the lips.

And nibbling, biting and licking.

Wonderful hills of flesh,both torso and bottom,pressed apart and licked until they were both moaning for each other,crying their partners names.

and when all that was finished, the spanking began.

'OKAY!' Heath scooted away, rubbing his hand print patterned rear, scowling but eyes showed joy. 'You know how to get your way, Bossy Grouch Leader.'

'I always win.'

'Even for a loser.'

'Or in my case,MARRIED to one.'

'Yeah, I can .'

'Ah.' wade studied the photo.' So THIS is the unknown female.'

' 's her.'

'Exactly what did you do? hold a conquest contest for your female fans?'

'I asked someone I knew from back home.'

'Squirrel and gravy sweetheart.'

'No, she's not an old girlfriend from back in school or anything, just a friend.'

'I'd pity that friendship requirement, poor girl having to look at your nudity.'

'First time I heard you complain.'

'But not the last.'

'You're mad about this.'

'I'm more concerned about your flirting with Michelle. Men have slept in ERs for that.'

'I wasn't flirting! And how-'

'Wadjee ratted you out.'

'Ah, that's our scoundrel.'

'True.'

'Would you like to meet with her, wadjee's mother?'

'No but our son should.'

'I'll call her tomorrow.'


End file.
